The present invention relates to automatic transmissions.
Automatic transmissions are known which have gyroscopic gear drives with satellite gears in which gyroscopic moments are generated. U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,631 discloses for example a mechanism for power transmission with gyroscopic satellite gears which rotate about three mutually perpendicular axes. For obtaining a constant direction resulting moment which is not equal zero, it utilizes noncircular conical satellite gears, and the teeth of the central gear are formed on an undulating surface. However, this mechanism possesses some disadvantages. Since the carrier which carries the gyroscopic satellite gears has a forced rotation, the gyroscopic moments change the sign twice during its one revolution, so that the resulting moment decreases and therefore the converting property of the transmission worsens. A general disadvantage of the transmissions which use gyroscopic effects is that the gyroscopic moments which load the driving shaft are directly proportional to the square of its number of revolutions and become equal to the torque of the engine only in some modes of operation. In the event of deviations from them, the engine is either underloaded, or overloaded and can stall.